Love!
by Myself-MyFirstCrush
Summary: Series of os on KaSum/ManTu...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- Hello guys! Back with a new os! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It was chilly winter night. I with my friend Sanaya Irani, better known as Khushi Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada, were walking on a nearly deserted road when someone called us from behind<strong>

"**Madamji, hamare sath bhi walk karlo!"**

**We turned to see two drunken street boys approaching us. I was going to answer them when sanaya held me from elbow and whispered to ignore them. And that's when they laughed and said ,**

"**Aree! Ye dekho kaun hai hamari sanaya ke sath! Ye toh wahi Comedy Nights With Kapil ki bade hotho wali heroine haina?"**

**My nostrils flared automatically and anger increased inside me. **

"**Kya yaar tu bhi! Samne rasgulla hai auur tu gutter ko muh laga raha hai? ye dekh, kaha sanaya aur kaha ye!"**

**He pointed towards me. They made faces looking at me and then they turned their gaze towards sanaya. They started approaching her when she literally dragged me from there. Luckily, a man passed from there and we told them about those stalkers. He gave them a look and they ran away. Sanaya sighed in relief while I felt a deep pain in my heart for the first time...**

* * *

><p><strong>Today it happened again. That pain, it came to me again. It was when I was attending an award function and my friend Manish Paul and Bharti Singh was hosting it. It happened when they talked,<strong>

"**Bharti, mene suna hai tumne ek apne size ki bhais li hai?"**

"**MANISH!" she shouted "Tumhari himmat kaise hui-"she turned her gaze towards audience and continued"- meri bhais ki size ko underestimate karne ki? Wo to meri kya, Sumona ke hoth se bhi zyada badi hai"**

**At this laughter echoed from every corner. My friends from other shows, sitting next to me laughed like hell. I felt a great humiliation. Felt like someone stabbed in right in my heart. I was feeling bad but soon recovered realizing all cameras were on me. I laughed fake and all believed it real. No one could see pain in my eyes and sadness inside my laughter. That didn't help me; it made me feel even worse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Today was a really tiring day, not because we had to shoot for seventeen hours but because I was messed up from inside. I was used to now, for working for long hours, so it never made me feel sick. But whenever I was in low mood, even two hours of work made me feel like throwing everything aside and running from there. Today was that day. We were shooting for 'Happy New Year' team. Whole team was present on our show 'Comedy Nights With Kapil'. As usual I entered with a happy mood and greeted everyone. As usual Kapil made faces and flirted with deepika in front of me. It affected me during 'Chennai Express' Promotions but now I was used to that feeling. I ignored the flame of jealousy inside me and spoke my lines and a punch, but because of lack of concentration I fumbled and punch went flat. And Kapil, as usual commented,<strong>

"**Kitne saal ho gaye tuje mere sath kam karte hue?" he grinned his teeth and moved his gaze on Siddhuji "Abhi tak paaji ye sikh nai pai ke puncdh kaise bolte hai!" **

"**Kabhi kabar apne bade muh ka fayda liya kar!" he hit me on my shoulder.**

**And that was it! This comment, that too by a person I love the most, broke my heart. The fact that he was acting didn't help me feel bad. My cheeks went red and the plastic smile which I used to put went and a serious face replaced it. All the previous incidents started playing in my mind and that made me feel dizzy. But I am a great actress. This all happened in just a matter of seconds but as usual I recovered from it, took a deep silent breath and spoke my next lines with that smile. No one noticed anything. My part went on and it was during the end of my part when Kapil again commented something which strangled my heart and my strength of bearing pain gave up. His words were,**

"**Dipu, kyuna hum dono kahin dur chale jaye jaha nato iske bade hoth pohoch paye aur nahi uski nak, jo wo hamesha bichme dalti rehti hai" that automatically made me frown. And he replied it with other comment "Ja jaker kisi auur ko apna ganda muh dikha! Pata nai kaise kaise log rakh liye hai mere show me!" he hit his head lightly.**

**This was enough! I turned from Manju to Sumona without my own permission. I felt like shouting at him but I couldn't as I never wanted to humiliate him. I wanted to show him my emotions but that was not possible as we were shooting in front of cameras. I wanted to do bad to deepika for making me feel ugly. I wanted to run away but I couldn't. All I had to do was to suppress my feelings again and throw flat punches to which I will have to bear more humiliation. But unfortunately my strength gave up. And I forgot my lines which made me feel nervous. I fell silent and Kapil laughed sensing that I again forgot lines. He said "Mar ja jaker kahin!" Already I was feeling to commit suicide and this strengthened my feeling. There was no choice left but to speak something, anything. So I decided to speak my heart out. I could feel all eyes on me. Kapil and our guests were waiting for my lines with a smile. I ignored their look and said with a smile "Kapil ji, Thank you for all the respect you gave me!" unfortunately tears rolled down and I saw kapil's expression changing. His face changed from happy one to worried one and I kicked myself from inside for ruining his mood. I knew it was not his fault; he spoke whatever was written in script. How could I do that to him?**

**I was not sure how to react. I knew everyone was now serious. Deepika was now on my side, asking me what is wrong. All male leads were now around me. Kapil was just staring me with a very serious face. I tried to smile but tears which were not ready to stop failed my efforts. I was feeling so helpless, I ran away from stage. I was not in position to meet eyes with anyone so with head down I walked out. After I was away from everyone's gaze I gave up to pull back my tears. I broke down after locking myself inside my vanity van. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes to relax myself but it was not so easy. Finally after sometime, sleep replaced all the feelings and without my realization I slept.**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone said that the amount of sadness you feel, four times of that amount of happiness you will get. Surely now I believe these words. <strong>

**Tomorrow I cursed god for making me feel the worst person of the world but now, how can I thank god? Tomorrow was surely worst as well as happiest day of my life. How creative is god? He wrapped bunch of happiness with a thin paper of sadness. It made my day special in every way.**

**So as I said. I was sleeping in my vanity van when I heard a slight thud on my van's door. I am a person who can't sleep when surrounded by noise; that sound was loud enough to wake me up. After I opened my eyes, it was after few seconds I realized what happened few minutes or maybe few hours ago; I was not sure for how much time I slept. I was feeling so low, I didn't want to talk with anyone but unfortunately I never can ignore anyone. So after calming myself and sighing heavily I walked towards the door. **

**As soon as I opened the door I felt someone's hand catching mine and before I could understand what was going on, I saw Kapil pulling me towards the set. I was so much tired, I was not able to think faster. So before I could react or do something we reached near the stage. I saw everyone was in serious mood. As soon as we climbed the stairs of stage, every gaze were on me and Kapil now. I wasn't sure if I could meet anyone's eyes, so I walked with low head. My head lifted up when we stopped at the centre of the stage. Now I had to meet everyone's eyes. And I saw atmosphere was calm and serious for the first time on the sets. **

**I shifted my gaze towards Kapil; I was not sure what to do. And at that moment my heart skipped its first beat and then suddenly started to beat furiously. My cheeks started to show red color beneath it. I realized Kapil was staring at me, without blinking and with his perfect and genuine smile. I blinked to make sure this was not a mirage or imagination or something like that. But after blinking also, picture remained same. And then I realized I was smiling stupidly. As I realized it, I wore again that serious face. But this didn't stop Kapil from smiling widely. I was now started to feel nervous as I knew whole cast of 'HNY' was behind us and in front of us were our Siddhuji surrounded by audience. I wanted to see each of their faces to see how they are reacting but was I that brave? Answer was no. So I just looked away, looking anywhere and nowhere. Amidst all this I forgot that Kapil was still holding my hand. I moved my hand in order to let him realize it. And after a second I felt that grip on my hand got stronger and person holding it pulling me by holding my hand. I was os much worried. Where the hell was this all going? What was going to happen? And why am I not stopping it? **

**When many questions were running in my mind, I felt someone hugging me from side. I knew who this 'Someone' was but I preferred it to remain unknown, at least for now! And while I discovered what I was feeling, I heard him say loudly,**

"**Sumona! We are sorry! Hum seriously bohot bura feel kar rahe hai tumhe hurt karke. Hum bina soche samje ke tumpar kya betati hai, tumhari beizzati karte gaye! Par tum chinta mat karo" he said it so genuinely, I fell again for him. How can I not love a person like him? While I jumped from inside, I heard him continuing his sentence " ajse writer kabhi tumhare bare me bura nai likhega. And don't worry about that scene. Wo cut ho jayega so tum weak nahi kehlaogi" how the hell did he came to know that I don't like people calling me weak? I wondered and he continued,**

"**Sumona tumhe nai pata tum CNWK ke liye aur mere liye-"he corrected himself immediately; I noticed it "hum sab ke liye kya ho! Agar tum mayne na rakhti to kya mein tumhe leta iss show me? Kya hum dedh saal kat pate?" I fell silent (as if I was shouting till now). He was right! Sadness paralyzed my mind and so I couldn't think about the things which were good. And now when he said that, I realized I never paid attention on a question ' why he choose me over every other actress?' the instant answer I got from my mind, or heart made me blush badly. Again without my permission smile crept on my lips. I heard Kapil sigh and then he said "I am sorry". With this whole set and everyone present there shouted "WE LOVE YOU, SUMONA!" I smiled more widely with such a response and my eyes shined with tears. I immediately turned to get a look of Kapil and I saw him smiling his perfect smile. I couldn't help to laugh at this. he covered the short distance between us in an instant and hugged him without any fear. He hugged back and laughed. I broke hug after hearing whistles and laughter of Siddhuji. I was so embarrassed but Kapil knew this and he handled it with ease. He started his instant comedy and everyone soon forgot what I had done on stage. **

**After shooting completed, all my team mates and crew came to me; they started showering me with their love and jokes. I was os happy to see them doing everything to make me happy. **

**We packed up for that day and I was removing makeup in my vanity van when again someone knocked the door. I knew who it was as I didn't talk to that person after pack up of that day, I hoped it wasn't him and when I opened the door I saw him. As usual he was standing, waiting for the door to open with his so-heart-melting smile. I starred him, smiling sheepishly before he coughed to pull me out of my trance. I saw him smiling naughtily and I turned other side to avoid his gaze. He entered inside the van, following me towards my dressing table. I was removing my makeup and from the corner of my eyes I saw him smiling at me. I was feeling irritated now. What the hell is he upto? And why is he here? I asked myself while removing earings. That's when he asked,**

"**Abhi bhi naraz ho?"**

"**Nai to" I answered promptly. "toh phi raj sabse baat ki, mujse kyu nai ki?"**

"**aisa kuch nai hai" I ignored to look at his reflection in mirror.**

"**Oh!" **

"**By the way, tum muje chahti ho?" he asked suddenly with what seemed serious tone. I laughed fake and answered" who told you that?" **

"**mene notice kiya hai. pichle saat mahino se notice kar raha hu par kabhi puchne ki himmat nai hui!" how badly I wanted to see his expressions but was I that brave? NO!**

"**Oh really?" I managed to ask and in next second he was facing me, our faces inches apart. I saw a certain glow in his eyes. A different yet same smile I used to see on his face. I wanted to go away but I couldn't. I wanted to cup his face but I wasn't that brave. I wanted to faint but that was not in my hand. I wondered what to do and how to react when I felt a pair of lips catching mine. I was so horrified when I realized HE was kissing ME! How could he? Does he love me? Should I react? Should I push him back?**

**He was kissing so slowly, lovingly yet so passionately and genuinely, I gave up and kissed him back. his hands were already cupping my face and caressing my cheeks which made my cheeks burn under my skin. My hands automatically went near his hand and I started to caress his hairs with my fingers. I was so much thrilled and excited by the way he was kissing me. Current ran up and down my spine. I couldn't help but smile while kissing and thank god for this feeling he gave me! **

**We broke apart, unfortunately when we were at the loss of air. Our lips were inches far but our foreheads were resting on each other. He laughed lightly without any reason which made me smile. His hands were still cupping my face and my hands were now resting on his shoulders. My eyes were shut, you know na, I'm not so brave to watch him smile at me naughtily! We didn't talk with each other for few minutes and stayed in our positions as it is. But soon Kapil stood up, removed lipstick mark on his lips and started towards the door. I watched him go and then suddenly he turned and said in Bittu's cool dude manner **

"**You know, I knew you love me babes. I knew you used to see me like this in front of my back but whatever, I don't care" I laughed and he ended his sentence with KAPIL's lovely smile and "I love you, Sumona!"**

**He went outside and I danced and jumped like a kid…**

**I don't know whom I love more, god who gave me Kapil as a life partner or Kapil who made me believe and have faith in god? But who cares? Kapil is my god! So ki fark penda hai ki mein Kapil se ishq karu ya uparwale se? :))**

* * *

><p><strong>An-OMG! OMG! O.M.G! I cant wait for reviews…please yaar jaldi do apne comments… pleeeaaaassssseeeeee! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n-Hello people! I'm back with a new os on ManTu. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"…<em>Mere papa ka parivar bhara pura hai. Tumhari tarah nai ke ghar me ek bhi bachha na ho!"<em>

"_Haan toh tera baap ruke toh mein shuru hou na..."_

**These thoughts are making her feel dizzy. **

**Since morning when these lines were spoken by her husband Bittu, Manju is so much disturbed by these lines that she wishes she never existed. Thinking about these lines, his taunting, his behavior and all that, she feels like someone is stabbing her continuously in her heart with a knife. She feels an unknown pain and unfortunately she couldn't share with anyone. Everyone around her are not as **_**normal**_** as her and Bittu Sharma, which is one of the biggest problem of her life. **

**Her dadi is not a normal grandmother-in-law; she is a drunkard and is usually in hangover. Her bua is an aged, unmarried flirtiest woman in the world. Her brother is the number one **_**Nikamma **_**and never understands what 'taking-responsibility-of-family' is! And her father, he is usually caught red-handed when he wants to run-away after stealing things from her house. In short she doesn't have a normal family. And so she never opens up in front of her any family member as she knows they will never understand her. **

**Her husband, on the contrary, is the only person-except her- who is sensible, mature and **_**normal**_** in her family. But due to certain reasons, about which she never wants to think, her husband is now miles away from her.**

**::::::::::::::::**

**There was one time when both were so much in love with each other, even water used to catch fire due to jealousy seeing their passionate and deep love. But time never remains the same. It has to change and it changed, which brought disaster in two lives. **

**It was before two months. Everyone was busy shooting for a show named 'Comedy nights with Kapil' which was based on their personal life. A celebrity was invited and as usual Bittu was having a fun with them when Manju had to enter as per the script. So she entered and Bittu twitched his mouth in disgust showing he didn't like her coming. It was script's demand to show a couple, who are deeply in love in REAL life as a couple who keeps on fighting inspite of loving each other in REEL life. **

**So according to the script they argued about their family members in presence of celebrity and audience. All were enjoying every punch, laughing their heart out but these two, Manju and Bittu, who went on with fighting without even noticing that they were now getting personal on stage. Everyone present there thought it's scripted but they both knew that they were **_**actually **_**fighting in front of them. Writer knew but he kept mum seeing the reaction. But there was one more person who knew about the situation and that was the creative director of the show Preeti Simoes. She wanted it to stop for she knew; it was going to affect her friend's life badly. She even started to move towards the fighting couple but writer stopped her. He stopped her by saying that if she will stop them now then all those faces who are smiling will be worried for their star couple. She gave it a thought and took back her step. She wondered when was it going to end when Manju finally gave up in and walked down the stage after giving him the most dangerous look. Preeti followed her and tried to talk to her but she locked herself in her and Bittu's combined vanity van before shouting "Preeti jao tum apne dost ke pas, muje bhagvan ke liye sab akela chod do!" she thought that Manju is upset and will not even listen her so she went back towards the set. When she was back to the backstage, she heard Bittu saying his lines again. She saw him laughing in one of the cameras and sighed in relief thinking "Chalo ek ka toh gussa shant ho gaya hai!" and after sometime she forgot what happened because of the jokes that were fired by her friend Bittu. And before the shoot could end, she got a call from home and she stormed out without talking to Bittu about the matter. **

**After the shoot was over, Bittu returned to his original mood which he covered till now due to audiences and celebrity's presence. He went to the backstage and his eyes loitered there to find a certain person but when he didn't find her there he started towards his vanity van. He knocked little loudly due to anger rising in him and frowned thinking about the fight they had. When no one answered the door he banged the door loudly. He waited for a second or two and then gritted his teeth. He went on banging the door for next second when door opened and he saw Manju standing at the door shooting him looks. He instantly stepped inside the van when made Manju jump and then he closed the door loudly. She frowned at his attitude and went towards the bed without speaking a word. Bittu saw her and followed her with large steps. Before she could sit down on the bed, he turned her by catching her elbow. After holding her from shoulders tightly he asked in anger "ye stage par kya nakhre dikha rahi thi tum?"**

**His reaction made her body go red due to pain and anger. She shouted in response "Muje chodiye!"**

**He saw a certain warning in her looks and moisture in her eyes and so he left her shoulders with a jerk and again asked her in disgust "Itna personal hone ki kya zarurat thi?"**

"**Personal mein nai aap hue the! Meri maa ke bare me kisne kaha ki wo mere papa ke samne hi neighbor ke chunilal halwai se paise lekar kiss deti thi? Aur ye bhi ke papa kutte ka dudh bhi chura kar pee jate hai! Kya apko shobha deta hai ki aap apni saas ke bare me aur apne papa ki umar ke sasur ke bare me aisa bole?"**

"**Kabhi kabar rehearsals pe dhyan diya kar!" he scolded her "Agar dhyan diya hota toh shayad pata chal jata ke kal wo line add ki gai thi script me! Patanai mene kyu itni chut chat di hai tumhe!" He hit his head and turned to other side. At this Manju also went silent. But suddenly Bittu again turned and asked "Tumhe agar bura laga that toh yaha akar bol sakti thi. Waha meri dadi aur bua ke bare me puri duniya ke samne ulti sidhi comment karni ki kya zarurat thi!"**

"**Oh acha!" she folded her hands "matlab ke Bittu kare toh thik and Manju kare toh sin!?"**

"**mene sirf apni lines boli thi **_**pagal aurat!" **_**he lifted his hand to hit her on shoulders but controlled his anger and pulled back his hand.**

"**Maro na! Ruk kyu gaye?"she asked while lifting his heavy hand.**

"**Kya fayda? Mere hi hath gande honge!" Bittu jerked his hand out of her grip. Due to this her hand also got a jerk which resulted in a sharp pain in her ankle. She 'ouch'ed and Bittu saw her crying in pain while holding her ankle with other hand. He instantly came forward and took her affected hand in his hand and started to rub it while asking and apologizing "Im sorry! Dikhao kya hua?" She saw him worried but then that scene came back of him insulting her in front of audience. She felt anger taking place of emotion and she pulled back her hand saying "I don't want your apologies! Dur hato mujse!" she turned and went to sit on the bed, tring to move her ankle in clockwise and then anti-clockwise direction. Bittu felt betrayed but seeing her in pain he once again went to her. He sat near her and said more politely "Ab sorry na! I Am really sorry! Ab please dikhao kya hua?"**

"**Aap Kya doctor ho?" she shouted.**

"**Manju mein tumse pyarse baat kar raha hut oh tum auur bigad rahi ho! Ye kya baat hui?" he tried to maintain his voice to normal yet polite level. **

"**Dekhiye aapke liye aur hamare liye yahi behtar hoga ki aap abhi mujse baat na kare. I don't want to talk to you" she walked out of the van leaving more angry Bittu behind.**

**Three days passed and they were already missing each other. They didn't talk with each other after that conversation in van and just gave cold, angry, deadly looks whenever they were in front of each other. They acted normal when in front of their families and friends as they knew, seeing them sad their closed ones will be sad. Even Preeti also never got any hint of them being angry with each other. They proved to themselves and to each other that they were very good actors.**

**As that week passed, Manju's desire to talk to him increased and so she decided after nine long days that she will confront him and say sorry for she felt she was too much rude to him. And when she tried to talk to him in their vanity van, he ignored her and walked out without saying anything. That made his wife sad as well as angry. On the other hand Bittu was excited as he thought she will again come forward to convince him but he was wrong. She never came again and they never talked till now.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Its two months plus and they badly want to talk to each other but their egos are not allowing them. They just wanted one fine reason to talk with each other. And finally after whole two months and five days' wait god has given them that reason. **

**Bittu is in living room watching their recent episode. After sometime he feels thirsty but he doesn't want to miss anything so he waits for the break. When its break, he walks towards the kitchen to drink water but stops when he hears his wife's voice from the kitchen. He freezes on the spot when he realizes that her voice is lightly heavy and she is sobbing in between. What the hell! Why is she crying? He wonders worriedly and goes closer to the door for hearing her voice more clearly. And then he hears…**

"_**... sudhar nahi sakte. Hamesha apko apni fikar rehti hai. Kabhi ye socha hai ki apki beti kaisi hai? Kabhi pucha hai apne mujse ki koi problem to nai haina?"**_

"_**Beti tum toh itni bhagyashali ho ki itna acha ghar mila hai. tumhe kya takleef ho sakti hai. takleef hum jaiso ko hoti hai isliye toh those those cheesze le leta hu tumhare gharse. Apsab log itna kamate hai toh usme se mein thodasa fayda le lu toh damadji ko koi zyada fark nai padega beti"**_

"_**apke damadji ko to fark nai padega par muje fark padta hai jab apko koi chor kehta hai tab. Papa ap apni harqatein kab band karenge?! Thak gai hu mein apsab se. koi muje chen ki saans kyu nai lene deta"**_

**She goes silent for a while and he hears her cry and sob and her father consoling her...**

"_**Beti tum mat ro'o! Acha thik hai, main abse sirf kambal ke alawa aur kuch nai churaunga, khush?"**_

"_**PAPA THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"**_

**He hears her shout like never before! Crease forms on his forehead due to worry and he decided to step inside the kitchen but stops when he hears her continue with more sobs...**

"_**Papa log sahi kehte hai. maa ke bina ek ladki ki zindagi adhuri hoti hai. Kash aaj maa hoti toh use bata pati mein ki mein kitni akeli ho gai hu. Aap jante nai papa ki aa-"**_

"_**Beti damadji ke hote hue tu kaise akeli hai? wo haina hamesha tere sath"**_

**And then he doesn't hear anything. He feels the silence and the pain hidden in it. He feels the helplessness of his wife. He wishes to kill himself for giving her the pain he never wished to give her. Her curses himself from inside for giving his ego more importance than his beloved wife. And he decides to end this all drama as he knows no one is happy or will be happy if they got hint about it. He opens the door and sees Manju crying with her face covered with her hands and head low while her father side-hugging her. He feels his stomach twisting when his eyes meet with red eyes of his love, his life. He orders with a strict tone "Papa, bahar jaiye!" hearing this, her father looks at Manju for the last time before leaving the kitchen. **

**Seeing her father go, Manju stands up without any eye-contact with Bittu Sharma and starts washing utensils in the basin. Bittu goes and stands near her without moving his eyes from her for a second. He watches her red cheeks, red eyes and shaking figure. He breathes in the hot air. He notices her trying to stop the tears which want to flow out but she doesn't allow by blinking every now and then. He feels the torture of her efforts to not to cry and ignore him. He wonders what to say and how to say as his mind is jammed with the picture he is seeing now. But still he breathes heavily and tries to find correct words and when he is sure he can speak he sighs and forwards his hand to catch her hand which is in foam. She twists her hand but her efforts were not strong and his hold was not weak. When he feels her efforts to get out of his hold stopping, he turns her around and hugs her simply. She doesn't respond but a tiny smile creeps on her lips and her eyes stops their continuous blinking, finally letting tears to flow its way down her cheeks. He keeps his one hand on her head to make her feel that she is secure. He kisses her on head while she is still in his arms, to make her feel he will always love her. And he holds her strongly in his arms so that she can know that they are not two but one, so they can never say they are feeling lonely. **

**He doesn't want to part away from hug but unfortunately his desire to watch her face makes him do this. He separates her from hug and then holds her from shoulder to watch her face. She keeps her head low but when she feels his eyes on her, she unwillingly looks up. They stare deep down in each other's eyes and then both watch their lips curving upwards to form a smile. Manju watch his smile and radiant eyes and couldn't help to laugh and hug him once more. Seeing her reaction he also smiles widely and hugs back more tightly. She rests her head on his chest and his head rests upon her head. They both stand there hugging each other for awhile when they hear dadi calling him loudly as usual on her entry in the house. They part away unwillingly and he starts to walk outside after giving her his beautiful smile when she stops him by holding his arm. He watches her confusingly and before his mind could form any question to ask her, she comes closer, lifts herself on her toes gives him a quick kiss on his lips. When he realizes that his wife has kissed him for the first time since their marriage, he grins surprisingly at her. She hits him on arm and pushes him outside. He reaches the door and then says **

"**Why the hell you always see front of my back babes?"**

**In return he gets her so-melodious-laughter!**

* * *

><p><strong>An-So people, how was it? I hope my first ManTu attempt was good! I'm sorry if there were any loop holes or any unsatisfactory part in it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n-hello folks! Back with another os on our dear ManTu and Someone else! :P enjoy! :))**

**Manju enters the kitchen, stamping her foot hard on the floor she keeps on murmuring "Aaj toh unko chodungi nai! Mere khane ki burai karte haina padosan se, wo bhi us palak se-"she wraps her sari's **_**pallu**_** around her waist and starts cleaning the platform with a cloth while continuing her rants "Aaj ka khana jab nasib nai hoga tab pata chalega unko! Ek to raat ko der se ate hai, phirbhi kuch nai kehti. Ladkiyoon ke sath flirt karte hai tab bhi chup rehti hu, par ab nai! Kya samajte hai muje!" she washes dirty cloth in basin and again resumes her cleaning work as well as rant " uparse dadi ko pota chahiye! Kaise du parpota jab unka khud ka pota nai chahta ke mein abhi maa banu? Kaun samjaye ye sab dadi ko?" she asks lifting her head towards ceiling, actually asking god with furious look "Ab aphi kuch karo iss ghar ke logo ka! Pata nai kaha phasa diya hai papa ne!" she sighs heavily and takes the support of platform to steady herself as she stumbles whenever she is overloaded with her emotions; she is very clumsy and needs concentration on her walking or she would definitely fall hard on her face. She again starts her work of post-dinner cleaning kitchen but without murmuring and just frowning every now and then. **

**When she completes her kitchen work, she goes to sit on one of the dinning table's chair with a novel in her hand. She opens novel and tries to concentrate on its content but is unable to succeed due to mind full of 'Bittu's thoughts', she shuts the book with a bang and places it on table. she checks the clock and it shows 10:30 pm. Resting he head back on the chair, she recollects the incident that made her so angry….**

_**After dinner Bittu used to go out for a long walk and Manju used to always accompany him. But unfortunately due to an injury in her leg, she was told to take rest for sometime and avoid long walks. She was first disheartened as for them both, that long walk was the only time when they would talk about anything and everything. For her it was the golden time. When they were on walk, she used to talk less and listen to her husband more. She used to love that during those hours her husband would talk with her like a husband and not Bittu Sharma who always bullies her. Butterflies used to fly in her stomach whenever he would walk with her keeping his hand around her shoulders. She used to love that time when he would praise her beauty or when he would accept how important she was in his life. **_

_**They had a very different relation compared to other couples. They were not that fluffy extra romantic couple who had to remind each other every now and then that they love each other. In fact they never actually proposed each other though their marriage was five year old now. They knew very well what they were for each other and whenever they find it needed, they used to show their feelings indirectly in their talks. Actually both are a very shy type of person, specially Bittu and so only they never really open up their feelings in front of each other. They were husband-wife in every aspect. Their marriage was arranged marriage and so they mutually had decided to first know each other fully and when they would be quite sure that they can spend their whole life with each other they would marry. They got engaged and after whole two years and five months, they got married happily. Now they were pretty sure they knew each other and were comfortable with each other but again to establish a pure and comfortable physical relationship, they had to wait for more two months. After a lot of shyness and 'uncomfortableness', they finally established a good physical relationship. Now, after five years they knew when they need each other and when they don't. Manju now knows how to react on his jokes about her figure, face, lips etc. and Bittu knows when to bully her and when show her his love. And the biggest thing about their relationship was mutual understanding and support. Whenever one needs other, the latter one is always there. But sometimes when good luck fails, they fight. And when they fight, you are more than sure that they are madly in love. Even when they fight, they never utter a wrong word which would work as fuel in fire. They fight about the reason of their fight, they argue, they shout, they make faces, they turn away from each other, they stop talking with each other and then after one or two days they are again back in their original 'avatar'. The reason why their fight doesn't last longer is good sense of humor of Bittu and Manju's nature of forgiving and forgetting. And of course their love and need for each other was another reason. **_

_**But today was totally different. Today he had insulted her efforts. She was in a way very sensitive person. She was very touchy when it came to her efforts made especially for her husband because of love. She was hurt by that mere one comment of Bittu "Palak tu toh phir bhi cake banana sikh rahi hai warna ye aurat toh roz roti dal khila ke hi mar rahi hai!" because she knew how much she used to get tired at the end of the day but still she used to make hot Roti and Sabji so that her husband doesn't have to eat cold and tasteless food. She didn't know how to make Sabji but for her husband's sake she took help of a recipe book and cooked different sabjis for her husband. She never told Bittu about her special efforts for him and just enjoyed his peaceful and content smile while he used to eat food. And now when he, whether jokingly or seriously commented about her food, she felt bad and she couldn't help to change her feelings. She was okay with his every teasing and bullying but not about this. And this never happened before so Bittu had no idea that it will affect her up to this extent. He thought she was now use to with his jokes and teasing. He had no idea what was she going through.**_

**She is pulled out of her thoughts when door bell rings and she stands up instantly with nose flaring and palms closed in tight fist. She walks towards the door and opens it with angry welcome "Aaiye aaiye!"**

**Before she could see who was standing before her, she hears someone saying "Balika Vadhu? Tum kyu kholne aayi darwaza?"**

**Her mind instantly recognizes that voice and she frowns seeing that person's face in front of her. She curses her luck and then welcomes that person with a fake plastic smile "Aaiye na devarji andar. Aapki hi kami thi!"**

"**Tu kabse meri kami mehsus karne lagi, hein? Balika vadhu!" he threatens her with his knife, which is his soul mate and is always with him.**

"**Jabse iss gharse kuch chori nai hua tabse" she folds her hands with that same plastic smile intact on her face.**

"**Dekh agar tu meri bhabhi na hoti na toh-" he steps forward with his knife in his hands but stops when she also comes forward without hesitation, with angry figure and hands folded, literally threatening him "Toh kya? Haan?"**

"**Toh-" he steps back "Toh hum kabaddi khel lete!" he laughs fakely to which she doesn't respond. He thinks "Ye aaj isse kya ho gaya hai? pehle toh meri badi izzat karti thi!"**

"**Waise tum jail se kaise chute?" she keeps her hands on her waist and asks with narrow eyes.**

"**ARee haan! Mein toh batana hi bhul gaya!" he hits his head with his knife and continues "BV bhabhi, muje meri ek fan 'Sittu_Pe_Lattu' ne chudaya jail se! kya batau apko ke muje kitna pyar karti hai who!" he goes into a trance while Manju gives him confused llok and asks "Ye BV bhabhi kya hota hai?"**

"**Balika Vadhu bhabhi! Itna bhi nai pata" he laughs at her. She frowns and says "Bakwas Band karo auur-"**

"**Ye batao, haina?" he asks with a laugh.**

"**SHUT UP!" She points a finger on him and continues "Dekho! Mein pehle se hi bohot gusse me hu. Muje auur gussa mat dilao. Kahi esa na ho ki tumhare bhai ka gussa tumpar nikal du. Ab shanti se khana khake upar wale kamre me jaker so jao!" he gives her an 'unbelievable' look as he always saw her as a very sweet and caring 'Bhabhi' but now he thought to reconsidered his thought on her and went inside kitchen with a fearful expression. He returned with a plate in his hand and sat far away from her. He scrutinized her every move, her angry face, her hands which were holding novel tightly, her efforts to ignore him and read novel, her noticing wall clock every now and then and her eyes loitering towards the door. He thought while taking a bite of Roti " Aaj toh Bittu gaya kam se!"**

**He got up after eating as fast as possible and without talking with his BV Bhabhi again, he went straight to his room upstairs. But he didn't miss to notice her constantly looking towards the main door which showed that she was waiting for someone eagerly. **

**After waiting for nearly another twenty minutes, she finally hears a doorbell. She wonders why it took him so long today to return. She goes to open the door with that thought and possible answers running in mind. When she opens the door she sees her husband smiling at her. She makes faces and turns to go inside when she feels someone touching her hair. Her breath gets caught in her throat when she realizes who that someone was. She first thinks to walk away but then ignores that thought by thinking "Let's see wo kya kar rahe hai!" After a while she doesn't feel that someone's touch and turns with a confused yet furious expressions. He smiles in return which melts her heart but she doesn't allow her face to show that she is melting. She asks him with her expressions "What?" He again gives his so-lovely-smile and then holds her hand to pull her towards the mirror. When they reach mirror, he makes her stand in front of it and he himself stands behind her with his hands on either side of her shoulders and eyes on mirror. He gives her reflection a sweet smile and then turns her a little so that she can see a lovely white rose clipped in her hair. She instantly smiles seeing that flower; she loves flowers and her hairs. He combined and increased the beauty of both flower and her hair. But why? She wonders and he keeps on looking her. She knows that he did it because she was angry and he wanted to convince her; she knew her husband will never gift her anything without any reason. But how the hell he got the knowledge of it? She wonders while Bittu looks on for some reaction. Finally she turns to face him and asks with a smile because she knew its impossible to wear a fake mask of angriness on front of him,**

"**Apko kaise pata chala ki mein apse gussa hu?"**

"**I know everything babes!" he answers in cool-Bittu manner.**

"**Achha! Lekin ye toh batao ke ye everything ke bare me apko bataya kisne?" she after giving him a smile walks towards the kitchen to fetch water for her dear husband. He follows her and answers "Sittu ka call aya tha!" he laughs as he knew she will be hell shocked when he will say this and exactly same happened. She stopped her walk towards kitchen and turned with mouth agap and a shock full question reply "WHAT?" **

**He walks towards kitchen for drinking water while Manju follows him to hear every word he speaks, he replies,**

"**Usne kaha ki tum kisi wajah se mujse naraz ho aur mein kuch tumhe manane ke liye karu warna aaj meri death pakki!" **

"**Use kabse fark padne laga hamre jagade se!" she asks while wondering.**

"**Yahi toh Sittu ki Khasiyat hai" Bittu takes out a bottle from fridge and drinks water from it after leaning on fridge. Manju waits for him to drink water and as soon as he starts to close bottle's cap, she asks "Kya khasiyat hai unki? Mein samji nai!" she asks confusedly.**

**He keeps the bottle inside the fridge and then after settling his hand around her shoulders-which she loves, he walks towards the leaving room while saying "Wo khud bohot battameez hai but kabhi rishto ko tut'te nai dekh sakta. Usne hamare maa bauji ko bohot jagadte hue dekha hai. Unke rishte ko tut'te hue dekha hai. Maa ko zeher khate hue dekha hai. Mein toh samajdar nikla, sab bhul gaya lekin uske man me itni nafrat bhar gai bhagvan ke liye ki ab wo koi kam sidha nai kar sakta. Wo logo ke liye bhale hi ek criminal ya chor ho but andar se wo atleast apne family ki bohot parwah karta hai, auur kisi ki bhale hi na kare! Isliye aaj jab hum dono ke bich thodi si khatas aai toh uske man me sab cheese tairne lagi hogi, isi liye shayad usne muje call kiya" he sits on the sofa and switches on the TV while Manju looks him shockingly, expecting him to continue his story. He looks her shocking face and smiles before pulling her to sit beside him. She sits and they both give each other a smile and turned their faces towards the TV to watch a film, as usual in each others arms!**

**SO, how's it? :D**


End file.
